Sudden Revelations
by Tired Music Master
Summary: Tetsuo Kobayashi is the new kid in town, and he definetely leaves an impression on a certain Miss Sawachika. The only problem is, Kobayashi is in love with another woman!  Cliffhanger WHO IS IT? ONLY I KNOW!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble, because if I did, the anime would still have new episodes.

A/N: Sorry For the Short chapter, it's just me dipping my feet into the pond of fanfic….the next chapter is longer….I promise…

**Prologue**

"**Welcome to Japan!"**

"Peanuts!"

The kid sitting behind him kept on crying and crying. "I WANT PEANUTS! DAD! DAD! GIVE ME PEANUTS!". The flight attendants just made it worse by telling him that he needs to shut down his PSP when we were about to take off. "NOOOOOO! WHYY?". He blasted his Ipod (after he was allowed to turn it on) and drowned the kid out.

His name is Tetsuo. Tetsuo Kobayashi. Kobayashi is a third-year student, at Yagami High School. He is hoping to make new friends, and study hard, so he can become a doctor. He was also hoping to find a love there, to fill the darkness that had taken a place beside him.

The next thing he remembered was the guy next to him nudging him, saying, "Hey, buddy. The plane has landed. Welcome to Tokyo!".

The airport was pretty busy, and from what he was told, he was to take the train to Yagami, and then walk to his aunts house.

When he got into Yagami, he realized that it was bigger than he expected. He had no idea where he was, and the jet lag didn't help him focus. Kobayashi eyed someone who looked around hi age, and started for him. "Hello, Stranger. I'm new here, and I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction."

"Sure" the stranger replied, "where are you headed?".

Kobayashi showed the stranger the address.

"Oh, I know where that is. Keep going straight east until you get to Yagami Street. Then, Make a left onto it. It should be the fifth house on the left. HEY! Right next to tsukamoto's house! Wow, you're a lucky guy! I'll walk with you to make sure you don't get lost _'then I can make a quick trip to Yakumo's!'"._

When Kobayashi was 11 years old, he had a dream where a divine spirit paid a visit to him and they made a deal. It was agreed that he would be able to read the thoughts of others, and be able to feel what they feel; but, the spirit told him that he would meet a girl that he couldn't read, and that she couldn't see what was in his heart.

Kobayashi saw the stranger's thoughts, and knew that all he wanted to do with this "Yakumo" was to see her. So, He took a walk with the stranger.

Finally, Kobayashi got to his destination: His Aunt's house.

"By the way, what is your name?"

"I'm Haruki Hanai!" The stranger said.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"You too, What's your name?"

"My name is Tetsuo Kobayashi. Pardon me for asking, but you look like you're in high school. Are you?"

"Yes, yes I am. I'm a third year at Yagami High."

"Oh, Cool! I am too, so we'll probably be seeing each other around. Thanks again for Showing me where my home is!"

"No problem!"

Then, Hanai walked across the street, singing a song that had the word Yakumo appear in it a lot.

Kobayashi walked into his Aunt's house and passed out, because the jet lag had Made his eyes heavier than a freight train.

Meanwhile, Hanai Knocked on the door to Yakumo's house. Akira opened the door, "Yakumo isn't home"

Then Akira closed the door. Hanai Stood there for a few minutes, then gave up. Unbeknownst to him, Yakumo was at the window, watching.


	2. Chapter 2

Sudden Revelations

Chapter 2

He awoke with a gasp. Another nightmare. He'd been having the same reccuring dream for a month now.

_It starts in an office building. He is in front of it, so he can see the whole thing. then he is at the top of the building, and hears a disembodied voice, speaking in some foreign language. Kobayashi turned around, but no one was there. He could feel the voices getting in his head deafening him. The next thing he knew, he was falling, and falling for what seemed like an eternity. Then, he woke up._

Kobayashi got up, and went to eat breakfast. There was a note on the fridge that said, "I'll be out for the week. Don't die.

Love, Aunt Kyoshi".

_Great._ he thought. _Just what I need._

All of a sudden, he heard a knock on the door. When he answered it, he found a girl looking up at him, holding a lunch box. "Heeeeeeello!" she said. She was pretty cute, with these squirrelly looking pigtails. "My name is Tenma Tsukamoto! I heard that there was a new guy coming to our school, and when I saw you and Hanai yesterday, I decided to pay a visit! If you don't mind me asking, what class are you in?" "3-C" Kobayashi replied. _This girl is a little weird. _"Really? ME TOO! Oh, wow! I can't wait for you to meet everyone! In fact, My friends are over right now! Would you like to meet them?"

"Um, ok."

"Great! C'mon!"

Tenma led Kobayashi across the street, where they were greeted by the beautiful Eri Sawachika. "Oh, Tenma you're back…who is this?" Eri asked, with a bit of a grin of her face. Tenma replied, " OH! This is umm… uuuuummmmmmmmmmmmm…..hey, what is your name?"

"My name is Tetsuo Kobayashi. You can just call me whatever you want." He said.

Eri said, "Ok. Well, come in, Kobayashi."

Oh, another short chapter...i'm really sorry :(

i'll make it very very long next time I SWEAR!

please REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 2**

**The Fall**

Disclaimer: I do not own School Rumble…..If I did, who knows what would happen?

A/N: thanks to sonic-elric for fav-ing me, and for selecting my story for alerts! So read his fanfics because they are good!

Kobayashi look around. _Wow! This place is enormous!" _he thought. He was walking around a corner, when he bumped into something. "WOAH!" Kobayashi yelled, and he toppled to the ground, his fall only to be broken by a hand. His hand, hitting the floor before he didThe force, which sent a crack through his wrist, and a shockwave of pain through his nervous system. As Kobayashi stood back up, he registered that immense amount of pain, and quickly fell down again. What, or should I say, who, Kobayashi bumped into, got up, unscathed. She looked down at the now writhing-in-pain Kobayashi. "Oh! I-I'm so sorry!" She said. Kobayashi replied, "Please help me get-"

"HEY! IS EVERYONE OK?" Mikoto popped her head into the hallway. "Oh, hey! I heard about you! Tenma said your name was Tetsuo something. Well, looks like you need some help with that broken wrist of yours, eh?"

"How-" Kobayashi tried to respond, but the pain cut him short. The girl who Kobayashi bumped into responded for him. "Sorry, Mikoto. How did you know that his wrist was broken?"

"My family owns a dojo, for God's sake! We deal with a lot of them, Yakumo!"

Kobayashi recognized the name, but as he did, he realized that the bone had come out of his wrist, and from the sight of that, he passed out.

Mikoto shook her head. "Wow, this guy is a wimp. Coiuldn't blame him, though. Especially if he had never broken anything before". "We should get him to the Hospital" Yakumo said. Mikoto replied, "Yeah, I'll go tell the others. Eri will probably flip, considering the fact that she's been talking about him since he got here."

Akira came into the hallway. "I got a cab, Tenma and Eri are inside it." "How did you get a cab so quickly? And how did you know we even needed one?" Mikoto asked. "I have my ways." and with that said, Akira departed. Mikoto said, "Ok, Yakumo. Help me pick him up." "Ok." Yakumo said. They carried Kobayashi into the cab and left for the hospital.

_Kobayashi awoke in a large, white room. Strangely enough, no one was thereThe last thing he remembered was hearing that name. that one name, ringing around in his head. "Yakumo". Kobayashi turned around to find a short man, staring at him. "Hello." the short man said. "My name, you do not need to know yet. I am here for reasons you would not understand. It's ok, though. You'll see me again." and with that, the short man started to walk away. "By the way, Kobayashi. Kobayashi. Kobayashi! KOBAYASHI!"_

"Kobayashi! Kobayashi!" "It's ok, he's coming back. The anesthesia should have worn out by now." Kobayashi stirred, and opened his eyes to see Yakumo, Tenma, Mikoto, and standing right next to him, Eri. The Doctor said, "You had quite a fall, there. Not only did you break your wrist, but you also managed to hit your head on the floor, and you had a very nice concussion. Don't worry, though. Fixing you was a cinch". Eri asked, "Are you okay, Kobayashi?" "I'm fine, thanks." Kobayashi replied. "By the way, where's Akira?" Tenma asked. "Oh, she left saying something about her part-time job".

A/N: I'm thinking about making something happen in future chapters…..first one to review is the only I will tell!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sudden Revelations**

**Ch. 3 **

Disclaimer: I don't own School Rumble. School Rumble owns itself!

A/N: Thanks for the review, sonic-elric. I'll make it longer this time. So long, that I can't even think of a comparison for how long it will be! By the way, sorry for the wait! Finals & Regents+ Writer's Block = L

Ok, Here it is!

Kobayashi stayed in the hospital for a couple of days, then was released before the first day of school. During his hospital stay, he met some of Tenma's other friends, all of them nice. School went by, day after day, nothing interesting happened.

_Who the hell is this guy?_ Harima thought, leaning back in his chair. _How dare he talk to Tenma? This Kobayashi character is talking to her, and I have no idea what it is! I have to get to the bottom of this._

The girls laughed. Kobayashi told really funny jokes. "Do you have any more?" Tenma asked anxiously. "No, not today." Kobayashi replied. Then, Yakumo made an entrance. "Um-hey, sis- Here's your lunch!" "Thanks, Yakumo!" "Ok, I'll see you later, sis."

That was the last thing Kobayashi heard. The last thing he saw was Sarah Adiemus running in shouting something at Yakumo and laughing. Then he saw something speeding down the hallway, as the school shook. Harima saw it too. _Holy Crap, There's a fireball speeding down the hallway! Did a bomb just go off or something? Oh God! It's Heading towards us! I HAVE TO SAVE TENMA! _Harima thought. He turned around and dove on top of Tenma, While Kobayashi Tackled Mikoto, Eri, And Yakumo. Sarah was far enough away to jump into Class 2-D with her hands over her head. Akira, and this point, had disappeared. Tae Anegasaki was running away from the explosion, which was zooming towards her at an extremely quick rate. Then, out of nowhere, Mr. Tani Jumped out of 2-C and pushed Ms. Anegasaki into the room, As the explosion rocked the school, It went into the room. Kobayashi could feel his body swept away by the heat and ferocity of the explosion. He crashed through the window, with only Yakumo and Mikoto. Eri had crashed into the board and landed behind a desk, shielded. Kobayashi held onto the girls and he hit the ground, and blacked out. Harima had his arms tight around Tenma and protected her by landing on his back. Harima also blacked out, only thinking of saving the one he loves.

_**Back in the hospital**_

"Ok, everyone! We've got an explosion at Yagami High, So Whoever is able, get to the E.R.!"

Dr. Genkichi Yuudai was eating an apple when the PA went off. "Damn. I thought I got my break today". He walked to the E.R with haste, so that his superiors would see that he was worried. But, in truth, he wasn't that worried at all. There have been a couple of explosion cases in his career, so how was this one any different? When he arrived at the E.R, he went to the first person he saw and gave him a look The boy looked to be about 16 or 17 years of age, long black hair, slicked back. And sunglasses that someone would wear if they were trying to hide something. _What's wrong with you, kid? _Dr. Yuudai thought. "Hm. Let's take a look and see what's up". He ripped open the kid's shirt and saw some broken ribs, and a ruptured spleen. "HEY! GET THIS KID TO THE O.R NOW!" Some nurses came by and said, "There is a spot open for him. We'll take it from here, Dr. Yuudai. The doctor went to his next patient, a short boy with blue hair, looking pretty innocent, almost the polar opposite of the first guy. "Lets see about this guy. Hm. Just a few cuts and bruises. HEY, WAIT TIL THIS GUY WAKES UP AND THEN WE'LL DISCHARGE HIM!" Dr. Yuudai went to his next patient, Who he recognized. "Tetsuo? Is that you?" "I don't know, who are you?" Kobayashi answered, still unsure if he should let his guard down. Kobayashi entered a fighting stance. "I don't know who you are, or where I am. I don't even know when I am. I just know that I am. But, that's not the question here. Since we both know who I am, and only one of us know who you are, I think we should even it out a bit. Tell me, who are you?" "It's Me, Tetsuo! Genkichi! Uncle Genkichi!" "You're uncle Genkichi? My father's brother, Genkichi?"

Tetsuo asked, feeling a bit lightheaded. "Yes! I'm so sorry to hear about your parents, Tetsuo. And I'm so sorry you had to get involved at such a young age. But don't worry, you're safe now. Well, at least you're safe for the time being. Nevertheless, I have to take care of you. Hm. Let's see. Oh, a rupture of the appendix. Well, we'll have to get that removed, shall we? Sit down, Tetsuo." Tetsuo stood there, eyes looking a bit glazed over. "Tetsuo? Tetsuo? Can you hear me?" but Tetsuo didn't hear anyone, because by the time Dr. Yuudai checked Tetsuo over, Tetsuo had gone unconscious. In that time, his awareness retreated deep into the deepest part of his mind, and Tetsuo collapsed, nearly hitting his head if it wasn't for Dr. Yuudai catching him. Dr. Genkichi Yuudai laid is long-lost nephew on the bed as he tried to revive Kobayashi. A couple of beds down, a young girl who the doctors had deemed safe, whispered, "Tetsuo".

Mr. Tani awoke with a gasp. He was still in that classroom, only Ms. Anegasaki was missing. Mr. Tani looked and looked, but to no avail, as she was obviously not there. Then Mr. Tani realized that his arm was bending the wrong way, and with a look at that, he passed out. Luckily, right in front of a policeman who was checking the school. "Hey Guys! We've got a guy!" Other rushed forward and loaded Mr. Tani onto an ambulance with stunning teamwork. On the way to the hospital, all Mr. Tani could think about was finding Ms. Anegasaki, and right then and there, he vowed he would find her.


	5. Chapter 5

Sudden Revelations

_Where am I? When am I? Am I alive, or dead? _The questions were tormenting Tetsuo Kobayashi's mind. He felt as if he were flying. He couldn't see anything in the distance, it was all blue….and below him, clouds. Kobayashi decided to start flying in one direction. After what seemed like a few hours, He stumbled across a break in the clouds. He decided to fly down, and realized that he was flying over India. Coming to this revelation, Kobayashi decided to fly to Japan. On his way there, he saw Harima doing the same. "HEY! HARIMA!" Kobayashi shouted. _Oh, great. It's this guy. What's His name? Kobasuchi? Ah, Whatever. I wonder if I'm just dreaming about him, or this is where I think I am. _Harima thought. "Hey, Harima. Do you know where we are?" "Yeah, I have an idea." _Who does this guy think he is? I know exactly where I am, but I wonder if this is really Kobasuchi or if he's just a figment of my imagination, _Harima thought_. _Kobayashi waved a hand in front of Harima's face. "HELLO? HARIMA?" _Wow. Harima seems deep in thought. "_Say, Kobasuchi" "Um, it's Kobayashi" "Yeah, whatever. Listen. So are you just a figment of imagination?" "Um, no….Where are we, Harima?" "Well, that's an easy one! We're both in a coma!"

Dr. Genkichi Yuudai walked into Kobayashi's room. _Damn…We have so much to talk about and catch up on….and now he's in a coma. So is the guy next to him…..Kenji Harima? Yeah. That's his name. _Yuudai looked at his chart. _Looks like they have similar injuries, and the same cause for the coma. Heh, I wonder if they're talking to each other right now. They have an IV going in and they have enough painkillers to tranquilize a charging rhino. They don't need life support so it looks like we're good now. All we can do is wait….._

"You're talking about it as if you've been here before." Kobayashi said. "Well, That's because I have, Kobasuchi." "Eh, it's Kobayashi. And what did you do to get here the first time?" "Well, Let's just say you should've seen the truck." Harima said. Kobayashi laughed. "So, what do we do?" "Well, I always just stay here." Harima replied "Ok. Do you want to go down to Japan?" Kobayashi asked. "Hey, I've been here before, so I call the shots." Harima replied. "Ok. So what do you propose we do?" Kobayashi asked. "We should just stay here. I don't really care if you go down to Japan or not, I'm staying here." "Ok." Kobayashi replied. "But, you should know, Tenma might be down there." Harima turned around, stricken with love. _Damn, he's good. _Harima turned around "Ah, oh wow I'm pretty hungry. I sure do want something to eat! I have an idea, Let's go down to Japan!" _Way to play it cool, Harima. _Harima thought as he gave himself a thumbs up.

Down in Japan, They managed to get lost from one another. Kobayashi went to see Yagami high, While Harima went to scour the entire town and all of Tokyo to find Tenma.

Tenma awoke in the hospital, completely confused, as she had no idea how she got here. "Nurse, where am I?" Tenma asked. "Oh, sweetie, you're in the hospital" "What? How did I get here?" Tenma shouted. Her heart rate increased, and the nurse said, "Calm down, Ms. Tsukamoto, you are okay." The nurse turned on the news. "There was an explosion at Yagami High." The reporter said, "Authorities think there was an explosion, and will notify us on more details further into the investigation."

Tenma started to cry, "What happened to my friends? What about, K-K-Karasuma..." "Oh, Oji Karasuma?" The nurse asked. Tenma slowly nodded, expecting the worst. "He's your neighbor!" The nurse pulled back the curtain and Tenma's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. There was Karasuma, with a few bandages here and there, but he was okay! He looked up from the book he was reading and said, "Hello, Ms. Tsukamoto" Tenma said, "H-H-Hey K-K-Karasuma", but in her mind she was screaming and imagining running up to hug him and never letting go.

Harima was sitting and pondering. _Where am I? Why are the streets empty? Why can I fly, and more importantly, where is Tenma? I swear, if some creep has his grubby little hands on her, I'll kick him til his head falls off. _His moment of deep thought was interrupted by a crash. Tetsuo heard it too. The world started to collapse, as if there was a sinkhole. Everything fell down from buildings to small houses. It all got sucked in, and everything went white.

Then Tetsuo Kobayashi and Kenji Harima woke up.

Harima awoke to nurses shuffling in and out of his room. _Wait, am I in the hospital? _He thought. Harima looked around, puzzled. He tried to get up, but was forced down due to his cringing pain. "DAMNIT!" Harima screamed. A nurse came running into the room. "Why am I in the hospital? What happened?" "Well," The nurse replied "There was an explosion at your school". "A WHAT? AGH!" Harima doubled over in pain. "W-where is Tenma Tsukamoto?" "Oh, I'm her nurse too! She is in the adolescent wing. You're in the ICU. You just had to have surgery, and get your spleen removed." "WHAT THE HELL? Is this why I'm in pain? What did you psychos do to me?" "Please relax, Mr. Harima. You're fine, you're friend Ms. Tsukamoto is fine. Please, just relax"

Harima sat back in his bed. _Damn these people. I need to see Tenma, make sure she's ok. "_I need to see Tenma now, ma'am". "You will be able to in a few days, just until you can be moved to the adolescent wing" The nurse said, and walked away. _Oh boy, _Harima thought, _3 days is going to move like a slug without being near Tenma. I don't care what the doctors say, I have to see her now! _Harima, with all of his remaining strength, slowly lurched out of bed, setting all of the alarms off. Nurses and doctors and janitors alike all rushed to restrain the beast, but to no avail. Harima bulldozed them out of the way. Finally, in his weakened state Harima passed out, 5 feet from the elevator.


End file.
